Talk:Gobul
Meat not effective? Maybe I'm just misunderstanding the meaning of the table or something, but I noticed the effectiveness of meat on Gobul is listed as zero stars, which in my experience isn't the case at all. Many times I've laid down tinged meat in front of him (on land of course) when he's been drooling, and he seems to eat it without fail. 12:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Kirby Fish Named so for his signature Kirby attack. 20:16, May 24, 2010 (UTC)Dormos Awesome! that is hallarious why didn't I think of that?!Fortuan 15:00, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Carpet shark? Rather than calling it a cross between a catfish and a stingray, wouldn't a carpet shark be more accurate? Xehnkent 18:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Link Same deal as Uragankin's talkpage, I would like someone to send me link to the site of this monster's katakana. Vesuvius (talk) 03:18, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Gobul fishing guide This part does not belong on this page. Not written by me. I think it should be moved to the guide page.... : [ Low Risk Gobul Farming: : This works for low rank as well (and pretty much on a variety of quests), but Is found useful for this particular quest. : When you go to the bed at any hunter camp in any of the zones, you get two options: Take a nap, and End via Subquest. If you select the 2nd option, you will exit the quest, and get all the rewards from the subquest. : It just so happens that Gobul's subquest for his''' Accident Investigation''' "Hunt" quest is fishing him out. If you have a Frog, you can fish him out of zone 4 by just standing on the Fishing point and activating the Frog. No fuss, no muss, Subquest done. This can be done within a minute of starting the quest. You can run back after fishing and gather the Wyvern Tear shiny while you are at it. : Then all you have to do is run back to the camp, and end it. Free Gobul parts for a minimum of work! You can't get the Lantern or Tail this way, but you can get Spikes and Hides. : In the Flooded Forest, you can find Frogs at an unlimited Bait gather point in Zone 2, near the exit to zone 4. : At High Rank, you can also gather up some Bathycite Ores and Hercudromes, while you are at it. ]' ...? Edward130603 21:29, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Gobul is a female. The monster resembles a Anglerfish and or Monkfish. Female Anglerfish have "lanterns" and males just get absorbed near their body. I'm not slandering. O3killu 22:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC)O3killu :That info would probably be more appropriate if it were on the ecology page instead. --[[User:Edward130603|'Edward130603]][[User_Talk: Edward130603|'Talk']] 15:49, June 9, 2010 (UTC) : "Guide" 09:57, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I've made an unofficial and incomplete guide on the discussionpage, for those who would like to know it. Harpoon I can confirm that the fishing harpoons are ineffective against the Gobul 23:31, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Thiefenz